polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Nazi Germanyball
|nativename = Deutsches Reichkugel (1933–1943) Großdeutsches Reichteck (1943–1945)|image = Naziball W.png|imagewidth = |caption =SIEGE HEIL!!!! HEIL HITLER!!!!!|reality = Third Reich|government = Nazi totalitarian dictatorship|capital = Berlinball|affiliation = Axis |personality = Angry, rants all the time, super mean, racist, and anschluss|language = German|religion = Occultismball Positive Christianityball|friends = Reichtangle Kingdom of Italyball Empire of Japanball Kingdom of Romaniaball Francoist Spainball Nazi Croatiaball Islamball Palestineball Iranball Ukraineball Argentinaball|enemies = Israelcube Gypsyball USAball UKball Sovietball Free Franceball Polandball Franceball (Before Annex)|likes = Of Aryan master race, removing Kosher and Pierogi|hates = KOSHER, Antics, untermensch, inferior genetics and Fegelein! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN, FEGELEIN!|founded = January 30, 1933|ended = May 8, 1945|predecessor = Weimarball|successor = ReichRawr|intospace = Ja, invented first spacecraft (V-2)|status = Dead|notes = HEIL HITLER!!! HEUTE IST DEUTSCHLAND!!! MORGEN, DIE WELT!!! DAS VIERTE REICH STEIGT WIEDER!!! REMOVE JUDEN UND STALIN FROM PREMISES. SIEG HEIL!!!|gender = Male|type = |military = Wehrmacht|bork = HEIL HEIL!!!!|food = No kebab Clay|onlypredecessor = Weimarball|predicon = Germany|onlysuccessor = ReichRawr|nexticon = ReichRawr}} Nazi Germanyball, '''also known as the '''Third Reichtangleball '''or '''Third Reichball, was a countryball formed in 1933 by his absolute leader/Fuhrer Adolf Hitler and his National Socialist Party (Nazi Party or NSDAP). His ambition? To conquer Europe, and then, the world, and to install his oppressive ideology of Nazism everywhere. Hitler, and ultimately, Nazi Germanyball hated many types of people. But the most hated type were the Jews, or Juden. He believed the Judes were the cause of all of Germany's problems, and his as well. He also believed they caused Germany to lose the First World War, which was based off of no evidence. He also hated commies (a lot), as well as Gypsies, Slavs, Catholics and homosexuals. His ideal Nazi utopia was a racial hierarchy with anyone that's of German descent or a German to be on top. He believed in the Aryan Race or, Germanic people being superior to everyone else. Once born, he started to prepare for the inevitable war. He started to build such a strong and powerful army that would strike fear into the hearts of the enemy. He also tried to kill all his enemies that existed in his country by making mass genocide camps, commonly referred to as "concentration camps". He was really successful in his death camps all right. He needed friends though and more importantly, allies to accomplish world dominance. He became friends with Italyball as he was fascist like him. Also, Italy wasn't terrible, though he wasn't exactly the best either. Also he became friends with Empire of Japanball because he was extremely powerful and he could make a strong diversion for threats. His first move as a almighty powerful empire started by regaining other Germanic states, and then, most of Europe. (Austria, Czechoslovakia, Poland, Denmark, the Netherlands, Norway, France, Belgium, Casucus states, Yugoslavic countries) Eventually, Japanball bombed Pearl Harbor, Hawaii of USAball, and forced USA to join the war. As soon as he declared war on Japanball, Nazi Germanyball declared war on USAball. Eventually, USAball dropped two atomic bombs on two Japanese cities, Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and Japanball surrendered. The war ended on Auguest 14, 1945 with more than 50 million people dead, 14 million of them dying from the Holocaust. Naziball's swastika is often replaced with a blue letter "f" (sometimes four "f"-s forming a swastika ) to avoid another Polandball's ban on Facebook. Relationships Family * Reichtangle - SIEG HEIL, MEIN VATERLAND! * Austriaball - They were of the same. Also birthplace of mein Führer. * Vichy Franceball- Mein good son who ist to take over ze wuss zat is Franceball. * Italian Social Republicball- Mein good son who is to take over ze wuss, who betrayed ze vaterland, zat is Kingdom of Italyball. Friends Naziball had few friends because he wanted to take over everything. Empire of Japanball - Pride een vone's own race – und zat does nicht eemply ze contempt for uder races – ist also a normal und healthy sentiment. Ich habe never regarded ze Chinese or ze Japanese as veing inferior to OUR SUPERIOR ARYAN RACE!. Zey belong to ze ancient civilizations, and Ich admitenze freely zat zeir past history is superior to our own. Zey habe ze right to be proud of zeir past, just as ve have ze right to be proud of ze civilization to which we belong. Indeed, Ich believen ze more steadfast ze Chinese and ze Japanese remain een zeir pride of race, ze easier Ich shall find it to getenze on vith zem (but ich will kill ze later once we take both halfs of ze world)- '''Adolf Hitler (SIEG HEIL MEIN FÜHRER)' * Independent State of Croatiaball - "Aaaahh mein loyal little friend you helped me in the East." * Nazi Sloveniaball - "I guess he OK. Forgot he even existed." (Still slavic inferior race. I'll kill you later). * Kingdom of Italyball - Complete Fehler Partners in crime, friends. Wanted African clay but got raped by UKball. More of a burden to be honest. * Kingdom of Romaniaball - We raped Soviets together! Good allies, of course. Preserve the master race! Remove Kabab! Still not aryan, so your death later will be painless. * Bulgariaball ze loyal friend.Helps remove Kababs! (Still slavic inferior race. I'll kill you later). * Thailandball - Help Empire of Japanball, good friends. Still not aryan though. * Finlandball - Yuo may not be part of Axis, but good job to remove Vodka. OH WHY MUST ZE BLONDEST PEOPLE NOT BE ARYAN BUT OF MONGOL. * Swedenball - Yuo also not part of axis, and didn't join the war, but yuo sell me metals.And you are part of superior Aryan master race. * SSball - Naziball's paramilitary force. Go removing Juden, Ja? * Wehrmachtball - Naziball's army. Bitte take care of yuor little brother! * Luftwaffeball - Naziball's air force. Go into Blitzkrieg! * Kriegsmarineball - Naziball's navy. Schiebe son who of always keep losing... Enemies Every other countryball. Especially Judaismcube * [[Israelcube|'Israelcube']] - '''REMOVE KOSHER, FILTHY JEW! REMOVE KOSHER DU OF WÖRST JUDEN!!! DU OF JUDEN IDIOT DU OF JUDEN SMELL. RETURN TO MADAGASKAR. '. GO BACK TO YUOR COUNTRY. to our gypsy cousins you may come our contry. you may live in the zoo….ahahahaha ,israel we will never forgeve you. cetnik rascal FUck but jew stink israel sqhipere shqipare... Holocaust best era of my life.ISRAEL WE WILL GET YOU!! do not forget ww2 .israel we kill the king , israel return to your precious madagascar….hahahahaha idiot jew...REMOVE KOSHER FROM THE PREMISES. you will get caught. Germany+japan+italy+ussr=kill jews…you will ww2/ hitler alive in germany, hitler making album of germany . fast Heil Hitler germany. we are rich and have Germans now hahahaha ha because of Hitler… you are poor stink jew… you live in a ghetto hahahaha, you live in a shack 'alive numbr one #1 in germoney …. the gypsies ,.. jews are no good... they are causing the main problems... i spit﻿ in the mouth eye of ur flag and contry. DU WIRR NEVER COME INTO OUR REICH, BUT DU MAY OF LIVINGS IN AUSCHWITZ... JUDEN, WIRR OF NEVER FORGIVINGS YUO! JUDEN, SOWJETS, GYPSIES, UND JUDEN IS CAUSE OF MANY PROBLEM!!! HOLOCAUST BEST DAY OF MEIN LIFE!!! UND BITTE TAKE EIN SHOWER!!! JUEN WE WILL GET YOU!! DOWN WITH JUDEN!!! REMOVE JUDEN FROM PREMISES!!! DU WIRR GET OF ANSCHLUSSED!!! WEHRMACHT, SCHUTZSTAFFEL, LUFTWAFFE, UND KRIEGSMARINE WIRR EXTERMINATE JUDEN SCHIESSE IN ALL OF EUROPE!!! HEIL HITLER!!!' * [[Polandball (Character)|'Polandball']]' '- Er war unterlegen. Er war einmal mit Verbündeten im Ersten Weltkrieg, aber er hat eine riesige Menge an Ton für uns, bis er von diesen schmutzigen Russen überfallen wurde... (Translation: He was of inferior. Was once allies during WW1, but he has a lot of clay until he was of anschlussed by filthy Sowjet...) * Soviet Unionball - DU VERRÄTER!!! WIR HABEN VEREINBART, EINANDER NIE EINFALLEN, BIS SIE FINNLAN ÜBERFALLEN!!! HÖHÖHÖHÖHÖ!!! ENTFERNEN STALIN VON RÄUMEN!!! BARBAROSSA WAR DER BESTE TAG MEINES LEBENS!!! RATTENKRIEG WAR DER SCHLIMMSTE TAG MEINES LEBENS!!! FICK DICH, SCHMUTZIGEN RUSSISCHEN SCHWEIN '('Translation: YUO TRAITOR!!! WE OF AGREEINGS TO NOT ANSCHLUSS EACH OTHER, UNTIL YUO ANSCHLUSSED FINLAND!!! REMOVE STALIN FROM PREMISES!!! BARBAROSSA BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!! FILTHY RUSSIAN PIG!!!) * Czechoslovakiaball - ANSCHLUSS! Sudetenland is of mein! * Weimar Republicball - A loser that was a shame of the German master race, Weimarball listened to whatever nonsence that UKball, Franceball, and USAball ordered him to do. * USAball - He took mein SCIENTISTS !AND how much did he steal.IT's over NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN THOUSEND! YOU ARE RULED BY ZE JEWS. * UKball -HÖHÖHÖHÖHÖ!!! BLITZKRIEG BEST DAY OF MEIN LIFE!!! Yet ich cannot into crossing channel to invade them, so they bomb Berlinball ' NEIN!!! NEIN!!! ' * Canadaball - Can't believe we can't of anschluss them... * Franceball- Yuo Hollande ist pathetic, ich conquer yuo! * Republic of Chinaball and Communist Chinaball - Now trying to kill Japanball ! Ich and Japan will defeat Dim Sum! * Switzerlandball - Pathetic mountain Jews, ich did not invade cause they have monies. That does not mean ich was not planning to invade him. Ich meine, he is still part of Deutschland. * Turkeyball - Ich thought we were friends! BUT YUO OF NOT INTO BEING MY SIDE AND DECLARE WAR ON ME FILTHY DICK! NEIN!!! NEIN!!! ' *Germanyball-Mein son who is of disgrace to master race.Yuo friends with Polandball,Franceball and other idiots.NEIN! You are sopposed to remove them.But atleast you remove Russiaball. Can Into Space? According to 'Dr. Österreich, he really cannot into space, but his [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/V-2_rocket V-2] almost made it, but it had nein balls in it. At least Nazi Germanyball can into anschluss because he of startings [[:World_War_II|'World War 2']]. To start off, [[:Luftwaffeball|'Luftwaffeball']] actually created this for the Führer. He of wantings to blitzkrieg UKball, so Naziball agreed. The Allies thought this weapons is the Luftwaffe's anschluss. Luftwaffeball even used his V-2 rockets to bomb Soviet Unionball, too, Until his death, the Allies captured many of his rockets and kept it for war museums. Dr. Österreich of believings that the rocket symbolizes that Naziball will into space (if he of ressurected by his son). In conclusion, when Naziball saw his V-2, he said: "Das ist einige harte Raketen Sie haben!" '''(That's some tough rocket you have!) Luftwaffeball '''was of pleased when his Führer was impressed of his creation. Quotes from the Führer Gallery QUyu8YR.gif 1425529 674883302544109 1084829505 n.png 10351830 754726854611058 7988523750348834690 n.jpg 1016211 10153751544340483 1397021703 n.png 1393808 455403624578267 1423341617 n.png 1238958 10153272119280483 996296828 n.png Screen Shot 2014-04-23 at 11.02.44 AM.png Naziball W.png Nazi Norwayball.png 1468593 10153451334875483 933734634 n.png comic929.png Screen_Shot_2014-04-23_at_11.02.44_AM.png WFWPO.png Europe be not for Semites!!.png Cycle of Germany.png PolandballCoscience.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg MzJqmlP.png 1472991 702913036489694 7936285254183061803 n.png Invasions.png WW2 Croatia.jpg 884994 10152639350915483 193141574 o.png Poland asks soviet a question.jpg Third_Reichtangle1.png|Third Reichtangle anchlussing some countries! Iceland has an idea.png MuZyxqo.png 11023279_1594561797482234_1969586329_n.jpg Ryx1wcf.png Legal Cubic Methods.png rcelpaI.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Da_Polandball_crew.png SkFYVXe.png 's2chH6I.png 'zBYHWjs.png 'gLC2v2I.png YubPnK2.png 63ZNlUE.png 'wwkvya7.png ZX4wt5p.png TAwaime.png 'm0CR404.png 5PdsVGS.png 'pBu0vaZ.png JbbeI87.png 'bbNyMEG.png J4lhoYC.png 7WI9L4f.png QyUlo27.png 'kJrHqaV.png GjU06d9.png Advent Calendar.png Axis powers-0.png XLnjzgW.png NreqCis.png BVcsDcq.png C5FoOqn.png N4vBTKK.png SwDo9ID.png accurate simulation of the holocaust.png Category:Countryballs Category:Historical Countryball Category:Europe Category:Aryan Category:Homosex Removers Category:Anschluss Category:Kebab Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Axis Category:Germanyball Category:Austriaball Category:Franceball Category:Belgiumball Category:Netherlandsball Category:Polandball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Russiaball Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Potato Removers Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Gelite Fish Removers Category:Vodka Removers Category:Borscht Removers Category:Baguette Removers Category:Waffle Removers Category:Czechball Category:Jerseyball Category:Guernseyball Category:Racist Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Dictatorship Category:Central Europe Category:Burger haters Category:War Lovers Category:Fucking insane Category:Evil Category:Vodka remover Category:Remove Vodka Category:Nicht Mehr alle Tassen Im Schrank Category:Anti-semite Category:Christianity Category:Austria-Hungary Category:Olympic Host Category:Failed Empire Category:Taco Removers Category:Kebab lover Category:Kebab Defender Category:Jew Removers Category:Tulip Removers Category:Remove Tulip Category:Remove Soviet Category:Batshit crazy Category:Batshit Crazy Category:Vodka haters Category:Serbia hater Category:Serbia remover Category:Hell lovers Category:HUE Removers